Maps
by ComfortEagle
Summary: The title is based on a song of the same name. I guess this is just another fanfiction
1. chapter one

Looking out the window, Mia saw the blurred image of her boyfriend shoveling snow outside. For once, she felt a balance in her life, possibly.perfection. She had a boyfriend who loved her, she had finally figured out a way to negotiate with her family and she was able to be a princess, only when she was in the country of Genovia and when she wanted to. Mia Thermopolis no longer had a bodyguard; she was able to do what she wanted. She had hot chocolate.  
  
This however, was only a fantasy - except for the hot chocolate part, that was totally true-peppermint in fact-, and she was looking at the image of Michael Moscovitz, blurred by the light snow drifting through the air. But, Mia was watching him cross the street on his way back from the coffee shop, and he wasn't her boyfriend.anymore. Since the death of her grandmother, she had been less controlled, yet her overprotective father still insisted on a bodyguard .well one out of four was better than nothing.  
  
She was still the same shy princess, always looking out for the animals - vegetarian yet wore leather combat boots. Mia was still the girl hopelessly in love with her best friends brother/ex-boyfriend. One might think that these libidinous feelings would wear off over the course of half a decade- it had been that long since her last encounter of the Michael Moscovitz kind- but they hadn't.  
  
Mia had been feeling bored for a while; there was literally nothing to do. Lily had gone out to pick up her parents from the airport before Mia had woken up, with all of the traffic Mia would be waiting for another hour. She wasn't expecting Michael to be of very good conversation, ever since they broke up.things hadn't been the same; they weren't able to talk like they did before they even went out. The conversation they had the other night was a mere greeting and "how's college?"  
  
Why was she here again.? Oh yes of course, Mia was there to be with her best friend over holidays. That was the only time they got together anymore. Though they talked constantly over instant messenger and over the phone, that didn't change the fact that they went to school so far away from each other.  
  
Mia heard a click, and Michael entered the room. He nodded towards Mia, politely acknowledging her presence and then went towards his room. Over the years Michael hadn't changed. He was still great looking, smart, funny, and a computer geek. But Michael was fresh out of graduate school, and probably had tons of job offers lined up. That added with his previously mentioned qualities not only made him more appealing to Mia, but the rest of the female population as well. Michael Moscovitz was not only the man every guy wanted to be, but the man every girl wanted to date.fall in love with.marry.  
  
With these thoughts in mind, Mia knew that she would never again have another chance with Michael Moscovitz. That and the fact that he would never forgive her for breaking up with him. Oh yeah, he had a girlfriend.  
  
Michael was madly in love. His girlfriend was beautiful, kind, she had a great sense of humor, and she was going somewhere in her life. But, Michael Moscovitz was not madly in love with his girlfriend. Sure he liked her, but she was not Mia Thermopolis. He had not known her for the better part of his life. He did not know every crease her face made when she smiled. Michael Moscovitz couldn't even remember when her birthday was. This was not good. He wouldn't let himself be in love with someone whom he had no chance with and while he was supposedly in love with someone else. The antidote was simple. Michael had to fall out of love with Mia.  
  
That didn't even sound easy. But this is what Michael felt was necessary to continue. For Christ's sake, he was living with the girl and they hadn't yet exchanged fifty words! And, she broke up with him once before, giving Michael some bogus reason he couldn't remember. This was right before she left for Amherst. Maybe she didn't want to deal with the long distance relationship, but was afraid to say anything about it and just broke it off. Maybe just maybe she was just in love with him, as he her. Maybe Michael was just bullshitting himself.  
  
In his quest to cease his incessant emotions about the princess, Michael tried to find a fault. Anything would've been a start. He started with her laugh, then her passiveness, and her care for everything. It was then that Michael realized he was only coming up with things that he loved about her. This was hopeless. The only way he would be able to release his conscience would be to break up with Julie. Would this mean that he would never be able to have another girlfriend without thoughts of Mia gnawing at him? He couldn't just break up with his girlfriend for no reason. Mia probably had no problem with going on. Then again she was the one who broke up with him.  
  
So maybe he was taking this too far. Mia would be here for only two weeks, and then things would get back to normal. Mia in her part of the country, Michael in his. This would be easy; he could just minimize all contact with Mia to what was necessary. Just to keep all suspicions down.  
  
..I think I'll end there, this chapter sets the scene I guess. I'd appreciate any reviews. Good or bad, I just want an opinion. Please inform me of any mistakes made - thanks ..I've been working on a piece that speaks of sex and desperation . sorry about that I'm in a yyy's mood-wow nobody probably knows what I'm talking about. w/e 


	2. chapter two

There were only three days of her stay left. Mia had had plenty of fun with Lily, but she had noticed that there was less of Michael around. On a good day, he would say hi in the morning if they were in the kitchen at the same time but then he would be gone for the rest of the day. He was probably out with Julie. And why shouldn't he be? It wasn't like Mia was all that comfortable with Michael around, but she wouldn't have minded a little friendly banter. Even the 'how's college' conversation would be better than what she had now- nothing.  
  
It was time that Mia moved on, she realized that she needed to find someone else, and quick. Before any more thoughts of Michael took over her head. And she also had a funeral to go to.  
  
In her agreement with her dad, made when she was fourteen and newly clued in, she agreed to attending "functions of state," where her presence was needed. Her father called earlier that day to inform her that the Italian president had died, and although she didn't have to go to the ceremony in Italy, Genovias relationship with Italy was very important and she had to go to the ceremony in New York to show support. However since the press would be there, her father suggested that she get an escort so that they wouldn't make sudden conclusions that the princess would never get married. Oh yes, Mia would be worried too- about a single twenty-three old princess.  
  
Mia having informed Lily about her quagmire was now brainstorming places to meet guys that would be up to par- based on her father's standards. Even guys she had dated in the past were up for consideration. Until Lily chimed in.  
  
"Kenny?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kenny Showalter. he still lives in the city."  
  
"No.just, no fucking way I'm going through that again."  
  
"Okay, no Kenny.I wonder If he's still into anime"  
  
"Stop- the memories are just flooding back."  
  
"Hahaha."  
  
"Oh and you made good boyfriend choices? What about Boris?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Lily, he tucked his sweater in."  
  
"You can't speak, you went out with Michael, computer geek extraordinaire."  
  
"Well.I uh.love-loved him."  
  
"Oy, Mia.you're still into him aren't you?"  
  
"Uh-no, no, no!"  
  
"Your nose is flaring."  
  
"I have to sneeze."  
  
"You can't lie to me."  
  
"I'M NOT LYING!"  
  
"Yes you are Mia, Why do you need to lie to me.I'm your best friend."  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"Okay Mia."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Okay Mia, I believe you."  
  
This made Mia upset. She did not appreciate being treated like a child. Especially by her best friend. Mia knew she wasn't lying. She most certainly didn't love Michael. Maybe she was in deep like/lust.but most of that was from jealousy. Right?  
  
This was bad. This was worse than bad. This was the epitome of disaster. Michael Moscovitz's world was crashing down all around him. In a week, seven days, which was one hundred sixty-eight hours also known as ten thousand eighty seconds, Michael had a date with Mia.  
  
So this wasn't a real date. He was just an escort. And Julie obviously didn't have a problem with this situation. It was her idea. She however, was oblivious to the fact that Michael and Mia had previously dated. And now she would never know. But this still involved talking to Mia somewhat, and if he did that his feelings would come flooding back, he just knew it.  
  
This was all Lily's fault. If she hadn't mentioned Mia's problem during dinner this would have never happened. Michael saw the look of terror on Mia's face. This was supposed to be Mia's and Lily's last night. But Mia would be staying for another week until the funeral. Luckily for Michael she would stay at the Waldorf-Astoria. But unluckily for Michael Julie was actually paying attention to what Lily was saying to her parents, and then offered Michael up, thinking that Mia was just the little sister's best friend. Not the true object of her boyfriend's affections.  
  
Michael retreated to his room, to asses the situation and see what he could do to minimize the awkwardness. Awkwardness was inevitable. He picked up his guitar that was in the same place he put it four years ago when Mia broke up with him. He strummed a few chords, and after a while he had a tune that he started humming along to. Then he heard a knock at the door.  
  
.Thanks for the reviews.I appreciate it. And I swear, there is a plot 


	3. chapter three

Mia stood outside the door thinking about what she was going to do. She had to talk to him, they had just been setup on a date. He was probably trying to find ways to get out if it, but Mia still had to talk to him. Maybe they could come up with an excuse together. Mia knew that she didn't love Michael anymore, but she didn't hate him. She wouldn't have minded if he were her date. Other than the silence, most of her family that would be there probably still thought they were going out, so it would save her from doing a lot of explanation. But also Mia knew that she at least liked Michael enough to go with him. Maybe they'd be able to have one of the conversations they used to, while they were still dating.before Mia broke up with him.  
  
Why did she break up with him? Even Mia wasn't sure. She was leaving for Massachusetts to go to college, Michael was staying in New York for his degree. She loved him more than anything. Mia was just afraid. Of what, Mia wasn't sure. Maybe she thought the long-distance relationship thing wouldn't work, maybe she thought she couldn't handle being without Michael.If she still loved him when they broke up, what was stopping her from doing so now. But she couldn't, Michael had a girlfriend, Michael had a life Michael didn't need her like she needed him. She had to get this over with now.  
  
.Mia knocked on the door.  
  
The music that was softly playing in the background stopped. Mia didn't notice how nice it was until it stopped. There was some rustling and a long pause, or at least it seemed long, actually it was only ten seconds.  
  
The door opened, Michael stepped into the doorway looking puzzled and slightly pensive. Mia wasn't rather sure what to say.  
  
"Uhoo-hey Michael!"  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"So uhh hey!"  
  
"Didn't we establish this?" He almost smiled then.Mia liked that almost smile. He was joking around with her-sort of. This was a good sign-yes?  
  
"Oh uhh yea-yes, yes we did. Uhh okay.okay whooo.okay. Can we talk?"  
  
"Uh okay." This was not good. She was making him uncomfortable. Mia should've known this was going to happen. As she stood in front of Michael mentally beating herself up, Michael said, "do you wanna come in."  
  
WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT DUMBASS! Michael was wondering why he just invited Mia into his room "to talk," when all he wanted to do was get as far away from her as he could. Away from all memories of Mia, away from their relationship, away from his past. But Mia wanted to talk, Michael couldn't have said no. And they couldn't talk in the hallway where people not him and Mia could hear their conversation.  
  
"Look, Michael I know how uncomfortable this is so you really don't have to do this." Michael had mixed feelings about this. For one he felt like Mia was breaking up with him all over again. And he did enjoy the political functions he went to when they were still together. Honestly Michael knew he wanted to go. But he knew he couldn't go, because going meant that the chance of him doing something stupid like professing his love to Mia were high. Which made Michael wonder why he said what he said next.  
  
"There is no problem Mia. I'd really enjoy going."  
  
"Are you sure Michael.things are pretty.gray between us."  
  
"Well.if you don't want me to go."  
  
"No it's not that-it's just well I don't want to take you with me, just as arm candy and not talk to you the whole time. I mean I've been here for two weeks and we haven't even talked for an accumulative half hour." When the hell did she get assertive, Michael thought. Mia suddenly turned red.  
  
"Look Mia we're going, you need a date, I'm available and there seems to be no opposition by anyone else." What the hell was he doing now?  
  
"It's a date?"  
  
"It's a date."  
  
It..sort of feels like this one is short.but I can't add anymore, it wouldn't mesh very well.dommage!  
  
Thanks for the reviews; I'd appreciate if you could continue to give them.  
  
~arrigato go zi mahs~ 


	4. chapter four

Mia stood inside of Lily's room changing into her outfit, today was the day. The last day of the rest of her life. Mia wasn't able to sleep all night, which caused her to come early and wake up the Drs. Moscovits. She quickly went to Lily's room where she sat on the bed and listened to her walkman. Mia hadn't come dressed because she did not want the awkward glances that would come to a person walking through the streets of New York on a Sunday morning in $600 Jimmy Choos and a dress that probably cost as much as it would to feed a small village in Eritrea for a week. From the door of Lily's room Mia heard Julie come in to say hi to Michael, ten minutes later, Mia heard Julie say;  
  
"Bye hun,"  
  
"See you later." Michael replied.  
  
It were times like these, and almost any time when Mia saw couples together that she wished she was back with Michael, back to a time when they would be able to just lay down, and do nothing, just listen to each other breathe. She was reminiscing now. It was time for Mia to take control over her obsession, after tomorrow she would be out of the city and back in her world. Back to school, where nobody cared anymore that she was a princess, where Michael wouldn't be. She would be out of danger then.  
  
Julie left, and Mia went to the bathroom to make sure her make up wasn't messed up or anything. She may have thought she looked bad without makeup, but everyone looked bad with badly done makeup. It was a Sunday morning, yet Mia was attending a funeral, so she had to be careful about what she wore. It was a given that she had to wear black, but she couldn't go evening glam. Yet she would be in a room full of family and royals, politicians, and other famous people. So respectable, descent, yet some what glamorous, but churchy. Her cousin had sent her a black babydoll style dress that fell just above her knees with a white satin ribbon on the middle. Accenting what she had and hiding what Mia didn't like. In her words "the perfect dress."  
  
But even "the perfect dress," could not make her feel any better about her situation. She felt so.set up. This was her ex-boyfriend, going out with her upon the suggestion of his current,- and obviously not clued in- girlfriend. He couldn't do anything about it, because then his girlfriend might find out that Mia and Michael were a serious couple. Life was way too complicated. So after a quick look over, Mia left the bathroom and went to the den to meet Michael. Who happened to be looking fantastic, in a black pinstriped suit, with a white shirt and a blue tie. It was the perfect outfit for him. Prince Philipe wouldn't have been able to pick anything better. The best thing of all he complimented Mia perfectly.  
  
"I didn't know you were already here."  
  
"Yea, you were in the shower, so I was getting dressed."  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Uhh- yeah, there's a limo downstairs."  
  
Mia didn't have to take a limo and a bodyguard everywhere anymore, but this was an important event, the press would be there, and Mia and Michael couldn't just go up in a taxi, so Mia had asked the embassy to charter a limo for the day. And they wouldn't say no to their princess.  
  
The drive over was quiet and Mia and Michael didn't say very much. Once they came up to the cathedral, all hell broke loose. There was press everywhere and Mia hadn't been around this for a while. The driver opened the door and Michael came out first, he then hesitated and put his arm out for Mia to take. Mia was a bit surprised, but she didn't make the moment last any longer than it had to. They went up the steps covered with famous politicians and leaders -that did not go to the original funeral, in the president's hometown of Tuscany- and yet, everybody was focused on Michael and Mia. Who were easily the youngest and most beautiful couple there, therefore everybody's eyes fell towards them. In the background Mia could hear journalists talking into there recorders and to the cameras; something like "and here comes the Princess of Genovia, with her date," or " Princess Amelia of Genovia has just arrived with her longtime boyfriend, Michael Moscovitz." That reporter had one hell of a memory, lets hope nobody reads that particular paper.  
  
Hmm.somehow this one turned out to be all Mia.I go where my muse takes me.  
  
Umm thanks to like the three people that reviewed. At least I know someone is reading this.uhh happy new year I guess and all that other good stuff. Ok I'm out. 


	5. chapter five

What the hell was he doing here. There was nothing possibly more boring than this. At least outside, people were talking. And it was somewhere, not where he was. Which was a cathedral. The Gregorian chanters had just finished a round of mournful Latin cries. They were now at the speeches part of the ceremony. Michael just couldn't understand how Mia could stand doing this. He tried to remember what he was doing when he went to events with Mia, when they were dating. But soon stopped himself, knowing that he was going to end up in a downward spiral of memories, times that he had to admit he wanted back. They were just so carefree and in love.  
  
What ever happened?  
  
Now things were finishing up.that could have possibly been the longest three hours Michael had ever been through. Restricting himself from thoughts of Mia, he was forced to pay attention to all of the speakers. Noticing every move of their hands, every corrupt word that left their mouths. Most of these people wouldn't have cared. But in the name of globalization they went on. Would Mia ever turn out like this? Never. She was too honest of a person to become one of them. Why did he care? After today she'd be out of his life for good. Except he knew that was a lie. He always thought about Mia. At least once a day. He knew that he had it bad. He would pass a random something, and his mind would soon fill with a picture of her face. The face he loved to gaze into hopelessly.  
  
Which is what he realized he was doing.  
  
He turned quickly, so she wouldn't notice. Only to come face to face with a tall, slightly pudgy, well dressed man who was supporting himself on a cane, and oddly wearing a monocle. The man looked Michael over quickly then turned his attention over to Mia.  
  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle." Mia was looking at a stained glass window and jumped in shock of being spoken to.  
  
"Hi-er Borjour, Monsieur DeRalle. Comment-vous applez vous?" Mia quickly switched to French, while greeting the French ambassador to Genovia.  
  
"Très bien, et toi?"  
  
"Ca va bien, aussi."  
  
"Ou est ton père?"  
  
"Il est allé à la ceremonie en Italie."  
  
"Oui? Je ne sais pas, quoi je ne savient pas."  
  
"C'est Malheuresement."  
  
"Dommage."  
  
They continued their French small talk, while Michael looked on. She still showed signs of the Mia he knew, the nervous movement in her hands, the constant flipping of her hair. And yet, she had things slightly under her control. Why couldn't he be like her, and have moved on?  
  
Once they ended their conversation, Mia and Michael linked arms, and walked towards the exit. Mia was explaining to Michael who the man was, and Michael listened and enjoyed the walk.he might as well, he would probably never be in this position again.  
  
They made their exit, while being hit with twice as many flashes as before, there were so many voices all around Michael. TV reporters, talking to cameras. Journalists, talking to recorders. Maybe Mia wasn't so used to this, as he could feel her hand sweating, and shaking in his. In fact, she was looking a bit flushed, he decided to spare his and her lack of comfort, and rushed their walk to the limo. Mia soon realizing what Michael l was doing soon picked up the pace and they finally reached the car, in the next moment, the driver was slamming it shut.  
  
Michael turned to Mia, who was attempting to calm herself down, and started doing what looked like breathing exercises. Michael soon realized that she was practically hyperventilating. "Mia, Mia, chill. Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-y-yeah, fine. It's just.yeah."  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"No, yeah, no."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I'm screwed. I mean. Shit. That was barely any press, this is what happens to me over a funeral. What happens when I have to address a whole country? I used to be able to do this stuff.I'm free of this for a few years and I loose it. What the hell is wrong with me."  
  
Mia began to fully sob at this point. Everything was too much for her.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"Damn it Mia! Why do you let yourself get stressed out like this? You can and have done it it, we both know that. Nothing is wrong with you. Just because you're a little shaky to start doesn't mean you should just breakdown over it."  
  
Now Michael started getting emotional too, something he promised himself he wouldn't do. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just cut his losses and move on? Because he knew that he would always love Mia Thermopolis. He would always love the vegetarian in leather boots. The girl that was nice to everyone that returned the simple courtesy of being nice to her. And maybe Michael was a little to harsh with the way he just spoke; as Mia was sobbing harder than ever.  
  
"Mia," Michael said, almost with a coo in his tone. "Don't cry." He said as he neared trying to comfort her. "Look, why don't you come in for a hot chocolate? And if you're lucky I'll let my parents analyze you and tell you what your problems are. You're practically family, I'm sure they won't charge you full." Michael said jokingly as he tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Michael you don't have to do this. Really."  
  
"Mia, I'm just inviting you up for some hot cocoa and an mid-evening analysis. Did I mention that it's peppermint hot chocolate?"  
  
"Ouch Michael, using my weakness, as a plot to get into my head are you? How devious."  
  
"Would that be a yes?"  
  
"Only if there are cookies to match."  
  
"But of course." Michael said as he opened the door in front of the fifth avenue building.  
  
"You've given me an offer I can't refuse." Mia said as she reached out for Michaels offered hand.  
  
.It's been a while eh? Sorry. First pardon my French (I feel like I ripped that off of Ferris Bueller, I mean it as literally as possible though) it's not my language of choice-therefore I suck at it. And I could never update because one of my computers-the one with the finished story on it along with my 700 or so mp3's- had to be cleared out and formatted or some shit, then I had finals and it is not acceptable for IB students to fail finals. So after all that I forgot what I wrote, so uhh I changed the entire story. But I think it's a bit better this time 'round. Reviews are always nice. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a day or so.if I ever get around to it. -cheers 


	6. chapter six

"Here," Michael said as he handed Mia a mug,  
  
"Thanks," Mia replied as she put the cup on the table, and reached for another cookie. This was fun; her last day with Michael Moscovitz was at least on amicable terms. Or at least as amicable as a guy would be to a girl to whom he pledged his undying love to at one point, and was then dropped like a banana peel in a trash can for no sensible reason. Yep, things were going great.  
  
They were just making friendly banter. To the point where Mia almost felt comfortable around Michael. It was almost like "old times." But the doorbell had to ring. And Julie had to have seen the one show that recalled Michael and Mia as "longtime girlfriend and boyfriend." Of course, Julie's jealousy and trust problems were necessary for the occasion too. But the most important of all was Julie's voice, which when she really wanted to make a scene could be heard across oceans.  
  
Which is exactly three of the Moscovitz's neighbors looked outside when they heard Julie yell; "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME."  
  
Michael however, being somewhat oblivious to Julie's knowledge-both fact and faction- could only look blankly and ask "What?" Then reached over to her and asked her to come in, before she made more of a scene.  
  
"I don't care Michael. It doesn't matter anyways, anyone who was watching CNN would know."  
  
"What?" Michael repeated.  
  
"You know what, you and Amelia; 'longtime boyfriend and girlfriend.' Why didn't you tell me?" Julie demanded again.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Why are you the one cursing, all of my friends are now under the impression that you're cheating on me."  
  
"Look, I used to go out with Mia, we broke up. End of story."  
  
"And you didn't tell me because."  
  
"What would the point be? Mia and I are no longer together, just friends." Did Michael just call Mia a friend? Maybe they were friends. He had to admit, he was having a good time with Mia. Almost like old times. But not, things would never be able to be like they were. Mia was probably just being amicable with him because this was probably going to be the last day they would see each other. For a while at least. After Mia would leave for her hotel, they could go their separate ways and end on good terms.  
  
"Michael, I thought we were open with each other. It's like you're lying to me."  
  
"LOOK! I just went out with Mia for a while okay? Just because I didn't tell you means nothing. Nothing is going on with Mia and I." Michael was losing his temper now, he didn't like being interrogated about his past.  
  
"If nothing is going on then what is she doing in your kitchen?" Julie demanded, looking at Mia, who looked up at that moment.  
  
"She's just having a drink, God! What is your problem? Why don't you trust me?"  
  
"Michael, I don't know what to do right now. I really have to think about the future of our relationship." Julie said, as she made her way out of the apartment.  
  
"' If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.'" Michael quoted, as a last attempt of redemption by being romantic. However his attempt went on deaf ears as Julie continued out, without response except; "I don't know what's with you Michael." Then she was gone.  
  
So when he heard what he heard next, he was both in awe and bewilderment. "'Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
  
for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.'"  
  
He turned to see Mia standing at the doorway of the kitchen.blushing furiously, and turning even redder as Michael walked towards her and replied; "' Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?'"  
  
Mia Gulped as she too moved forward and said; "'ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.'"  
  
Michael was shocked. What was happening here. What else could he do but reply. "'O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do, they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.'"  
  
They were barely two feet away when Mia recited the next line, "' Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.'"  
  
"'Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.'" Michael said as he gently lifted Mia's head, which was staring intensely at the intricate pattern on the carpet; leaned down and kissed her. Kissed her with every ounce of longing that had been held in him, since their breakup. Mia following suite, with the knowledge that the feelings she held were reciprocated.  
  
Michaels hand, resting on her cheek, Mia looked up and intensely at his eyes and said; "'Then have my lips the sin that they have took.'"  
  
Embracing Mia, and pressing his cheek to hers, Michael whispered into her ear; "'Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again.'" Their lips joining once again, romantic and soft- the only way Shakespeare would've had it.  
  
Dude. It's not over, I think I have an Idea as to where I'm going with this, but I don't think I'll have that much free time to write, as I'll have to pull straight A's this quarter, to convince the 'rents to let me see the strokes and worship that which is Julian, I tell you it's a travesty of the first degree that they always come when I have school the next day.  
  
Reviews are always nice.  
  
-Cheers and uhh thanks for reading 


	7. chapter seven

They had been in that position for some time, before either understood what was happening. Somehow, they realized at the same time, and simultaneously broke apart. Both, still with shut eyes, still in each other's embrace, as if trying to savor the moment. They then found themselves facing an uncomfortable, and awkward silence. But they themselves were comfortable- physically. In the familiar embrace that they had missed so. Yet, Michael felt that the silence had to be broken. He said the only thing that he could say, the only thing he felt. The only appropriate thing to say. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. For a moment, which seemed like an eternity, nothing happened...just silence. Just when he was about to apologize for his complete stupidity, Mia hugged him tighter, and rested her head on his shoulder. Michael rocked, soothingly back and forth. Trying to relax Mia. But more, to relax himself.  
  
Michael, felt the dampness through his shirt, and heard a small cry. "Sshhh, it's okay," he sighed as he attempted to soothe Mia. What exactly was okay, he didn't know. Not that it mattered, because she was full out sobbing now. "Mia, why are you crying?" Michael worriedly inquired.  
  
"I-I-I'm just...so," Mia started as she realized she was failing at making a coherent sentence. "I was...why? I was so stupid. Why did you take my crap? I'm still so stupid. What am I doing? Just forget it. I probably don't make sense anyways." Mia said as she tried to make her way out of Michaels comforting embrace, but he wouldn't let her. Mia however was happy about this, as she did not want to leave the comfort that she had while in his arms.  
  
"Mia, just...calm down. It's okay. Nothing bad is going to happen."  
  
"I just...I just feel horrible. I was horrible. I'm so sorry." Mia cries were muffled by Michael's shoulder, and her tears were expanding the damp spot on his shirt. But he didn't care.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh, it's okay, it's okay." Michael repeated, as he gently rubbed her back. What was going to happen now? They obviously couldn't stay in that position forever-not that Michael minded- his parents were going to come home in fifteen minutes, and he obviously didn't want them to witness the scene that was happening right now.  
  
"It's not okay!" Mia exclaimed, damn near the verge of screaming. "I broke up with you for some stupid reason... I was so afraid. I didn't know what to do. Now look where my mistakes have gotten me. I've been more miserable than I had ever before. You never deserved- you'll never deserve someone as stupid as me."  
  
"Mia, I love you." Michael said after the silence that followed. "Nothing will be able to change my mind. The past has been just as bad for me. I'm miserable when I'm with anyone else."  
  
"Why on earth would you put up with me?" Mia said, finally making eye contact, for the first time in ten minutes. "It's not even worth it. I'm a princess of a country that most people have never heard of. I can't make good decisions. And... I dumped you."  
  
"I thought I made it obvious why. I still love you." Michael hesitated for a moment, and said; "look-Mia, as much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I'm afraid my parents will be arriving soon, so either we change venue, or we never talk."  
  
As much as Mia would've loved to have given up and just leave, she knew that she couldn't for fear of history repeating itself. She nodded and said that they could go to her suite. Michael said, "cool, just a minute...I need to get my phone." As he trotted to his room and picked up his cell phone without turning it on.  
  
"Okay," he said as he re-entered the living room, "lets go," and they made their way out the door. Rushing to the curb, Michael raised his hand and called a cab. They both climbed in and Mia said, "Waldorf-Astoria hotel please," slightly out of breath and slightly slurred. The driver simply nodded and started driving. During the time that they were in the car, Mia distantly stared at the meter, mindlessly watching the numbers change, only being drawn out of her reverie when Michael grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She gave his a light compress just to let him know that she wasn't completely out of it... and she also didn't exactly want him to stop either.  
  
They finally reached the hotel, and after a bit of a quarrel, it was decided that Mia would pay fare. After handing the driver a twenty, she made her way, Michael at her side, into the hotel. She nodded to the doormen who were now familiar with her, as she had been there a while- and she was a princess. Hotels always know of their important guests in advance. As they'll be able to better prepare and adjust themselves to their needs. As Mia had never stayed at this hotel, they were rather surprised at how little Mia requested. She acted as any other patron.  
  
Once entering the hotel, Michael and Mia got into an elevator, and Mia punched in the number to go to the eighth floor- where her room was. Mia slid the card, and opened the door; walking in and holding it open for Michael to follow. He entered, and then closed the door. Turning around to face Mia.  
  
Facing Mia and then kissing her.  
  
Whoa. I haven't updated for a while eh. Well...muchos sorries. Can't say I didn't warn you though. I never did get to go to that strokes concert...as it sold out before I could even ask the 'rents. Then I found out I'm missing phantom planet and Adam bloody Green because I'll be going somewhere that day, and to add insult to injury...Ben Kweller and DCFC sold out as well. Ah well. Once again sorry for the dee-lay. But give me a break please...my birthday's tomorrow that has to be good for something. Cheers, love and superthug. 


End file.
